


Ownership

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chains, Collars, Concubine Hunk (Voltron), Conqueror Gyrgan (Voltron), Creampie, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Press, Muzzles, Nipple Piercings, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Verbal Humiliation, as in Hunk isn't allowed to have an identity outside of being a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: The room wasn’t a pit of luxury the way some royals preferred, but Gyrgan couldn’t deny he kept his rooms outfitted in a comfortable style. The peaked windows just caught the sun as it was beginning to set, filling the room with rays of warm light while staying cool enough to be tolerable. One such ray spilled directly over the wide, round frame of his bed at the end of the room, catching on the translucent curtains that were hung around it. Gyrgan proceeded straight to it, parting the curtains and looking down with a generous grin. “Hello, dear,” he said. “I hope your day hasn’t been as tiring as mine.”
Relationships: Gyrgan/Hunk (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainkaltar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaltar/gifts).



> Listen, I know Gyrgan is an adorably boisterous guy in canon and all, but it's frankly unjust that the role of 'sadistic dom' gets assigned to the Galra so often when there are so many other alien species to exploit. Also, the idea of the original Paladins keeping the new Paladins as their concubines is just hot.
> 
> Dedicated to captainkaltar, my friend and fellow co-conspirator of smutty ideas who helped me come up with this AU. Happy New Year and happy reading!

The worst thing about conquering lands was all the _work_ involved.

Gyrgan sighed as he dismounted his mare, who placidly turned to nuzzle against the hand of the groom who stepped up to take her. He stretched briefly before walking out of the stable, thoughts taking on a cheerier cast as he entered the palace’s courtyard, its stone walls and tiled floor shining red and gold in the late afternoon sunlight. It was always better to do the work now than to take it easier and achieve a less desirable result. It wasn’t as though the Ryngirathi followed the warlike ways of the Galra, after all; they didn’t destroy good, necessary farmland in their campaigns, or trample on the livelihoods of those they conquered. All were free to advance in the Ryngirthi Empire. The people they ruled over weren’t lesser beings, but equals brought under one banner, just as Willow intended. No matter how many endless meetings or difficult diplomatic treaties the process required, it was worth it.

And there were _some_ benefits, after all.

A pair of guards saluted him cheerfully as he climbed the palace steps, and Gyrgan returned the gesture, taking the stairs two at a time. As he made his way through the palace to his quarters, he had to stop several times:once just to share in a raucous joke told by a group of guards, twice by advisors with new reports he agreed to hear after the evening meal, and a few times to speak with noble petitioners, whose urgent requests he was able to decline hearing until a later date. He was impatient to get back, but there was no point rushing if he would only be interrupted later.

As the bells struck the hour, he finally entered the corridor leading to the royal chambers. This time, he walked past the three rows of guards without sparing a glance, eyes fixed on the door waiting at the end of the hall. Before he entered, though, he signaled to the guard standing right beside the door, saying, “Could you tell the next servant you see to send up a tray from the kitchen? Something sweet would be good.”

“Right away, Your Majesty.”

Gyrgan opened the door with a smile. The room wasn’t a pit of luxury the way some royals preferred, but he couldn’t deny he kept his rooms outfitted in a comfortable style. Soft woven carpets were scattered across the floor, while the walls were decorated with fluttering silk hangings and mounted weaponry. The peaked windows just caught the sun as it was beginning to set, filling the room with rays of warm light while staying cool enough to be tolerable. One such ray spilled directly over the wide, round frame of his bed at the end of the room, catching on the translucent curtains that were hung around it. Gyrgan proceeded straight to it, parting the curtains and looking down with a generous grin. “Hello, dear,” he said. “I hope your day hasn’t been as tiring as mine.”

His pet blinked up at him where he was reclined on the bed, evidently dozing in the afternoon heat. His pretty brown eyes went wide when he saw who was standing over him, and Gyrgan couldn’t help but take a moment to admire him. He hadn’t gotten a chance to see his pet after the servants outfitted him in the morning, and today they had made him look truly exquisite. His only pretense towards clothing was a gauzy yellow shirt, not thick enough to hide the gold chain laced between his pierced nipples. His earrings and circlet were in the same style of lacy gold, and the cuffs at his wrists and ankles were golden as well, linked to the bed frame by thin-but-tough chains. And of course, the collar that was never removed except by Gyrgan’s own hands, bright with topaz and amber. His golden boy.

“Sit up, now,” Gyrgan encouraged as he did the same, seating himself on the edge of the bed. His pet rose awkwardly, trying to maneuver around the chains. “Come here and let me take that off.”

Tentatively, his pet scooted over until he was next to Gyrgan. When he held his hands out, his pet obediently leaned forward, letting Gyrgan undo the series of tiny buckles holding his pet’s leather muzzle in place. He hated to make him wear it, of course, but his pet had a distressing tendency to speak out of turn, and become quite hysterical besides: it was for his own good.

“There we go,” Gyrgan said as he pulled the muzzle free. “How was your day?”

“G-good,” his pet said in a low voice, almost a whisper. Gyrgan laid a hand on his head, ruffling those thick black locks.

“Excellent! The servants came on time to feed you and to take you around to walk?”

His pet nodded. Gyrgan stroked his hair, eyes roving once more over his pet’s beautiful body. It was tradition, and the Willow’s way, for a ruler to take a consort from each land he brought into his fold, to better bring their peoples together. But out of all the consorts Gyrgan had taken, his pet had to be one of the loveliest, with his broad frame and features, his rich brown skin and welcoming curves. Gyrgan had known he was the right choice from the moment he had seen him, in the first village they had rode into on the campaign. He’d ordered the boy brought to him as quickly as possible, and had the family handsomely compensated before he rode out again.

Even after all this time, his pet still struggled to adjust. But there were moments when he was so entirely perfect that Gyrgan was willing to forgive him anything.

“I’ll make a deal with you, pet,” Gyrgan said. He tilted his pet’s head back so he could meet his eyes. “We can play right now, and if you’re good, you can come to dinner with me.” He’d had a special place laid beside his raised seat, a plush nest of pillows. “If you’re _really_ good, then you can come to meetings with me afterwards. Think you can behave yourself for that long?”

His pet hesitated, but then nodded when Gyrgan shifted as if to move back, rapidly. “Yes! I - I can do it.”

“Good boy,” Gyrgan said warmly. He stood up to fetch his pet’s leash, waiting on a hook above the headboard. Then he carefully clipped it to the ring on his pet’s collar and wrapped the leather cord around his fist before reaching down to undo the chains attached to his pet’s cuffs - who didn’t move, other than to straighten up. He knew by now that freedom of movement was a privilege.

Gyrgan joined him on the bed again, sitting down so his back rested against the headboard, and used the leash to tug his pet closer. Once he was kneeling by Gyrgan’s side, Gyrgan undid his belt and pulled his cock out. He smiled as he saw his pet’s eyes go to it as if magnetized, and gave it a few slow strokes with his free hand until it thickened enough for him to hold it upright. “Service me, pet.”

His pet’s lips parted, but he hesitated again. Gyrgan waited to see if it was going to be one of his pet’s bad days. Sometimes his pet resisted when they played together, insisting he didn’t want to until Gyrgan had to pin him down and fuck him mindless and limp, reminding him who he belonged to. And sometimes…

His pet suddenly bent down and took Gyrgan’s erection in hand, pressing a shy kiss to the tip. His tongue was a flash of pink as he licked the head of Gyrgan’s cock, then sealed his mouth over it with a small moan. It was hard to believe he’d been a virgin before Gyrgan had found him, and rather flattering to think that he had educated his pet in the art of bedplay well enough that his pet’s desire to please him could win out over his disobedience. His pet was so vulnerable to pleasure he could become lost in it sometimes, both the giving and the receiving.

Gyrgan reached down to stroke his hair, sighing with pleasure as his cock quickly hardened under his pet’s mouth. “Mmm, that’s perfect...go deeper now. Swallow it all.”

His pet couldn’t take it all, of course. But he tried, taking Gyrgan’s cock down nearly halfway until he risked gagging, pulling back up to suckle on the tip. To compensate, he stroked what he couldn’t swallow with his hand, which was made slick by the dribbles of spit running down Gyrgan’s cock.

A little while passed like that; Gyrgan’s people were blessed with greater stamina and self-control than other races, and his pet could use the practice. Gyrgan’s attention was only diverted when the door creaked open and a serving woman slipped inside. She didn’t so much as blink at the sight before her. His pet was so enraptured he didn’t seem to notice, even when the servant laid a covered platter down at the edge of the bed and set a pitcher of ice water on a nearby dresser. The servant vanished as quietly as she had come, and Gyrgan uncovered the platter. Steam rose from the pile of doughy brown treats on the plate, drizzled and dripping with honey. Gyrgan picked one up and ate it in a single bite, letting out a noise of satisfaction at the sweet, buttery taste.

He glanced down to see his pet looking up at him, attention obviously caught. Luncheon had been a while ago; his pet was probably dying for a treat. “Suck it well,” he said, pressing down on his pet’s head until he felt the tip of his cock press against his throat, muscle fluttering around it. “I’ll feed some to you afterwards.”

His pet gagged when Gyrgan let go, but swiftly recovered, pulling up only to sink back down, lips stretching wide around Gyrgan’s cock. He took more of it than he had before, going nearly three-quarters of the way down as the head of Gyrgan’s cock pushed more slowly into his throat.

“Better…” Gyrgan wound his fingers through his pet’s dark hair and gently thrust upwards into the tight heat surrounding his cock. “Stay still, now.”

His pet’s eyes were tearing up, spit dripping from the corners of his mouth, but he stayed in place as Gyrgan kept fucking his mouth. The sight of his pet drooling around his cock alone was more than enough to carry Gyrgan to orgasm. He came with a low, satisfied sigh, pulling his cock back so that his come landed in his pet’s mouth rather than going down his throat. When he slid his cock from his pet’s lips, his pet closed it quickly after.

Gyrgan got his breath back, then tapped the corner of his pet’s mouth. “Let me see.”

His pet opened his mouth, showing the pool of Gyrgan’s seed gathered on his tongue. Gyrgan let out another happy sigh. That was what he had wanted to see. “Swallow,” he said. “Swallow all of it - that’s it, _good_ pet…”

After his pet had swallowed down the last trace of Gyrgan’s seed, he stayed in position, breathing shakily while his arms quivered, and Gyrgan leaned over to pluck a honey-covered bit of dough from the plate. He gently pressed the treat to his pet’s reddened lips, but he didn’t move, still breathing hard.

“ _Very_ good boy,” Gyrgan said. “You can eat it.”

His pet accepted the treat and chewed it slowly, licking his lips with a happy sound. He reacted with similar enthusiasm as Gyrgan fed him another treat, and then another. They really were quite delicious; Gyrgan couldn’t resist enjoying a few as well. When the plate was empty, Gyrgan held his fingers in place so his pet could lick them clean.

For a while, the two of them simply reclined on the bed. Gyrgan redirected his pet to put his head in his lap, stroking his hair while enjoying the warmth of the sun, the taste of honey still on his lips, and the lust still burning low in his belly. Of course, he was rarely satisfied by just one round with his pet. But what to do with him next…

Gyrgan exhaled fitfully and sat upright. His pet stilled as Gyrgan lifted his leash, and Gyrgan made a point of meeting those brown eyes before dropping the end of the leash he held. “Present front.”

After a moment, his pet pushed himself up onto his knees, slowly crawling across the bed until he could roll over onto his back, holding out his arms to be chained (if Gyrgan so wished) and planting his feet against the bed. He spread his knees wide, revealing the crease of his ass and the jeweled plug glittering underneath his taint. His pet’s cock, Gyrgan was pleased to see, was half-hard against his belly. He reached down and gave it an encouraging stroke, and his pet repressed a shudder as a glob of pre-come came dripping out.

“Stay,” Gyrgan said and climbed out of bed. His pet didn’t budge an inch in the time it took for him to retrieve a bottle of lubricant from a nearby chest, and Gyrgan smiled indulgently as he resumed his place kneeling between his pet’s legs, pulling the bottle’s cork free as he did.

“Let’s get this out of you first.” Gyrgan reached down to stroke around the base of the plug, probing at the soft skin. He took hold of it and rotated it, slowly pulling the flared root against his pet’s tight rim. His pet whimpered, and the spade-shaped plug came free with a small _pop_ , leaving his pet’s hole gaping ever so slightly, still slick from the lubricant that had been used to ease the plug inside of him.

Gyrgan tipped the bottle out over his fingers, getting his hand nice and wet before discarding both the bottle and the plug. He began stroking his cock, slicking it from tip to base while he reached down to press a thumb against his pet’s hole, tugging at the rim. Then he looked up with a smirk to meet his pet’s gaze, finding it fixed on the length of his cock. “Now, this hole is so much easier to train. Will you take all of my cock this time? All the way to the root?”

His pet bit his own lip, gnawing on it nervously. Then he nodded.

Gyrgan chuckled. “Hold on to me, pet.”

Tentatively, his pet brought his hands up to clasp Gyrgan’s broad shoulders. With his free hand, Gyrgan guided his legs around his waist as well, though Gyrgan was large enough that his pet could barely even cross his ankles together in such a position. But it also slotted Gyrgan’s cock right against his pet’s hole, and Gyrgan took hold of his cock to guide it to the entrance, teasing the furled opening with the head before pressing inside.

If his pet reacted to the sensation, Gyrgan missed it as his eyes fell shut, groaning at the slick tightness that enveloped him. He stopped when he was halfway inside, which was pleasurable in its own way; he liked how his pet was already clenching around him, the slow drag of friction from how his cock - thicker than that fun little toy - stretched him open. But he pulled back, sliding nearly out, before sinking back in again, a little deeper this time. And again, and again, until Gyrgan was pumping his hips in a steady rhythm, and until his pet was stuffed to the brim with his cock.

It wasn’t long before Gyrgan was rutting into him fully, balls slapping against his pet’s ass. His pet let out a deep, guttural groan with every thrust. His grip on Gyrgan’s shoulders tightened, nails digging into the fabric. Around Gyrgan’s waist, his legs trembled and shook, squeezing harder in an effort to hold him in place.

“Don’t squirm too much, pet,” Gyrgan panted. “Or I’ll have to put the restraints back on you, along with the muzzle and the clamps. Do you want that?”

“No!” his pet cried, and for a moment Gyrgan was tempted to carry out the threat regardless. His pet was such a pretty picture when he was trapped in denial. “N-no, I’ll be good, I promise, I _promise_...”

Gyrgan shoved his pet forward and leaned down so he was fully on top of him, his own thighs pinning his pet’s between them and letting his pet’s feet dangle in the air. Now his pet had no leverage, and Gyrgan could put his full power into every thrust, their hips coming together so loudly the guards could probably hear it from outside. Gyrgan didn’t have to ask if his pet was enjoying it; he could see it in his pet’s desperate, unrestrained expression, and hear it in those pretty little punched-out noises that followed after each thrust slid home. His cock was leaking steadily between them, trapped and twitching as Gyrgan ground his hips down.

“Would you like to come, pet?”

His pet squirmed again, tossing his head back and forth. “Nnn - yes!”

“Yes,” Gyrgan said back to him. “But you wouldn’t if I didn’t allow you, would you? You’d lay here all day, just waiting for me to give you my cock. Because you’re such a desperate little slut that you’ll do whatever your owner commands.”

His pet didn’t reply right away - not out of denial, but out of conflict. He could see the desperation and pleasure and resistance warring in his face. This was what he loved coming back to at the end of every long day: a chance to break and re-break his favorite pet all over again. To remind him who he _belonged_ to.

Gyrgan dropped his voice to a growl. “ _Wouldn’t_ you?”

“Y-yes!” his pet cried out. Tears welled up in those lovely eyes again. “Yes, I’m - I’m a desperate l-little slut, I’ll do whatever you say, I need you, _please_ \- "

“Good.” Gyrgan leaned down and kissed his pet hard and messily, savagely exultant. “Come for me.”

With a sob, his pet did just that; his broad thighs quivered, and his cock pulsed between them, come splattering over skin and the delicate mesh of his pet’s shirt. His eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open. Seeing that beautiful, broken look on his pet’s face pushed Gyrgan over the edge to orgasm with another half dozen thrusts.

Gyrgan buried himself to the hilt one last time, greedily watching his pet’s dazed expression as he filled him with spurt after spurt of of come. When he was finally finished, Gyrgan disentangled himself from his pet’s clutching limbs, sliding his cock out. A thick trickle of come came dripping out after it, and his pet moaned when Gyrgan reached down to scoop it up with his fingers and push it back inside. If his pet had a cunt rather than a cock, he surely would have been bearing Gyrgan’s children by now...what a shame it was that he’d never be able to have an heir with those same beautiful brown eyes.

Well. The Willow might yet provide, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistlethace) or [ Tumblr](https://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
